1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an LCD capable of driving blue phase liquid crystal molecules and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As modern society changes into an information-oriented society, market demand for display devices having a large-screen size and a slim profile is increasing. To overcome the disadvantages of conventional cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”), there is an explosively growing demand for flat display devices represented by a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, a plasma address liquid crystal (“PALC”) device, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) device, and so on. In particular, display devices have various advantages, including high definition (“HD”), miniaturization, lightweight, a slim profile, and so on, and are widely applied to a variety of electronic devices.
An LCD is one of the most widely used flat panel displays (“FPDs”), and it is composed of two display panels having a plurality of electrodes thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. When a voltage is applied to the electrodes, an electric field is generated between the electrodes of the two panels to control the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer by rearranging liquid crystal molecules to thereby display images.
However, the LCD has a poor viewing angle due to its orientation of liquid crystal, compared to other display devices. To overcome this disadvantage, an LCD using blue phase liquid crystals has been developed.
Since the LCD using blue phase liquid crystals has a high response speed and a wide viewing angle, it is currently receiving increased attention as a promising display device.